Embraced by Darkness
by Zoe Rose
Summary: He is known as the granter of wishes, the daemon of dreams, he'll give you what you so desire, but fail to pay him back, be prepared to suffer the consequences as Buttercup learns the hard way. Chapter Five is up!
1. Strange Behaviour

A/N Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me.  

I have a general idea of where this is heading, but this is mainly a way to cure my writer's block/boredom.  (I injured my back last week, so I have a lot more free time on my hands than I should have)

Please R&R and I hope you enjoy!

****

**Chapter One: Strange **Behaviour****

_Buttercup!_

Buttercup rolled over shivering.  That voice.  So cold, so dark, so evil… still fast asleep she pulled the covers over her face, lost in restless slumber.

_Buttercup, come to me.  You know you want to._

"No," she whispered in her sleep, "No.  Please!"

_But you must.  You owe me.  Now it is time to pay me back.  Come to me._

Buttercup rolled over again, pressing her sweaty face into her pillow, "No, go away!" she cried.

Blossom opened her eyes, having been kicked by a restless Buttercup.  She sat up and looked over at her fearless sister, who was crying in her sleep terrified.  "Psst!" she nudged her, "Buttercup, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Buttercup didn't respond, instead she just groaned, lost in her night terror.

Gently Blossom brushed her hand on Buttercup's forehead, and stroked her hair, "Wake up," she whispered.  "You're having a bad dream."  Blossom nudged her again, but getting no response- Buttercup was always a deep sleeper.  Blossom rubbed her sister's back, worried.  Buttercup was not the type who had nightmares, and yet it was the third time that week that Blossom had been waken up by her cries.  What night terror could possibly cause Buttercup so much fear?  That night Buttercup was more reluctant and rebellious about going to bed than usual.  Sure, she always resisted, but not as much as she did that night.  Blossom scolded her about it, but did Buttercup know she'd be having another nightmare?  

Blossom turned to hear another whimper.  Bubbles was having another nightmare herself.  Blossom rolled her eyes, it was typical for Bubbles to have the occasional nightmare so Blossom gave her blonde sister a nudge.  "Bubbles, it's OK, you're having a bad dream," Blossom said, trying to be the nurturing sister, but really longing to go back to sleep.  

Bubbles opened her eyes, scared for a moment then she relaxed at the sight of Blossom illuminated by the night light, "Oh, hey Blossom.  I was having such a bad dream and…" she looked over at Buttercup sound asleep, terrified.  Bubbles had never in her life seen Buttercup in that state.

"What's wrong with her?!" Bubbles gasped.

"She's just having a nightmare," Blossom yawned.

"I thought Buttercup didn't get nightmares," Bubbles sank in her covers and cuddled up with Blossom, grasping Octi in her other hand, something she always did when she had a bad dream.  Bubbles closed her eyes, unnerved by seeing Buttercup in distress.  Buttercup's unyielding fearlessness was what gave Bubbles the confidence she needed when she was afraid.

"So did I, but it's the third time this week," Blossom replied.

"Did you try and wake her up?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom nodded, "It didn't work, but you know how deep a sleeper she is. It's perfectly natural to have a nightmare so try not to worry about it, let's go back to sleep OK?"

Bubbles nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling under the covers.  Blossom glanced over at Buttercup and sighed, there wasn't much she could do.  She gave her raven-haired sister another pat and went back to sleep.

***

The next day all was back to normal… almost.  Buttercup, awake was her old feisty self, and despite the interruption of their sleep Blossom and Bubbles were well rested.  Blossom was tempted to ask Buttercup how she slept, but thought better of it.  She had a feeling Buttercup would be more than reluctant to talk about it, she'd probably get defensive and angry…

"So how did you sleep last night Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Fine," Buttercup shrugged.

Blossom frowned at Buttercup's reaction which was obviously much different than expected.  Bubbles also frowned at Buttercup's reaction, hoping for an honest answer.  Buttercup merely went on with what she was doing which was eating her breakfast, reading the comics, oblivious to their reactions.  She continued eating, on the outside seeming perfectly normal for a young superhero, but inside she was feeling… nervous.

Professor Utonium who was completely oblivious to what happened the previous night, casually ate his breakfast checking his watch, "Well girls, you'd better get a move on.  School starts in two minutes."

Blossom sighed and quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed her bag, Bubbles did likewise.  Buttercup still casually ate her food.  "Buttercup are you coming?" Blossom asked. 

"Huh?" Buttercup looked up suddenly, "Oh yeah." She gave the Professor a quick hug and grabbed her backpack.  It wasn't closed properly so some of the contents spilled out.  Buttercup grumbled to herself and gathered her books.  She picked up one book and looked at it briefly before tossing it aside, almost angrily.  "C'mon let's get a move on!" Buttercup flew out the door.  Blossom and Bubbles quickly said goodbye to the Professor and flew after her and the super sisters arrived at Pokey Oaks Elementary with a minute to spare.

It was a warm October day, the girls were in first grade and were having a great day.  They liked their new school, and liked their new teacher, Miss Hale.  All was quiet and normal until the hotline (which was installed in their new classroom) went off.  Normally Blossom answered the phone, but Buttercup jumped up, "Yeah?...Gotcha we're on it!" she hung up and flew off leaving Blossom and Bubbles in the dark, and having no choice but to follow.

"Where are we going?" Blossom demanded, as they soared through the air.  Buttercup didn't answer, instead she continued to fly with a determined look on her face.  "Buttercup?  Answer me!" there was no reply, "You can at least tell me who were up against?"  Blossom didn't get any answer, but by then there was no need.  They had arrived.  

Before them ravishing the city was a monster as tall as the buildings, wrecking havoc, causing the peaceful citizens of Townsville to flee, running for their lives.  It was red and black, with long pearly white fangs biting a piece of cement that was once the street.  Upon seeing the Powerpuff Girls, it spit out chunks of concrete at them like bullets.  As they dodged the attack Blossom said, "All right, for this we'll use plan Alpha Gam…" before she could finish Buttercup was already closing in. "Buttercup!" she hissed.

Buttercup was relentless.  She fought diligently and without mercy.  Irritated Blossom had no choice but to watch.  Her sister was moving so quickly, blindly and forcefully that joining in the fight would prove dangerous.  Blossom would have to have a talk with her; in the meantime, she and Bubbles did their part in making sure the citizens of Townsville in the vicinity were safe.

As the monster fell to the ground, defeated, Buttercup looked to the sky and hissed waving her arms, hardly regarding the monster as it fell, "You see that?!" Blossom and Bubbles watched her curiously, "You see what I did?!  On my own, with my _own_ power, my _own strength!  I didn't need no crummy special power to do that!  Leave me be?!" _

With that Buttercup flew back to school, while an exasperated Blossom and Bubbles followed, they didn't dare ask her what that was about, although they had an idea.  As Buttercup returned to her desk as though nothing out of the ordinary happened, Blossom and Bubbles exchanged concerned glances, and agreed they'd confront her about her strange behaviour later.

A/N OK, I know this chapter sucked, but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway, or at least got you curious.  Please R&R.


	2. Everything's Fine

A/N Well, here we are with another chapter!  Hope you enjoy!  Now I have to go study for a mid-term!  (Stupid Zoë Rose!  Getting over writer's block and going into idea overdrive during mid-term month!) 

****

****

****

**Chapter Two: Everything's Fine**

Later that day Blossom and Bubbles confronted Buttercup after they returned home. Buttercup was lying on the bed playing with her Game Boy. Blossom and Bubbles sat down beside her. "Hey what happened today?"

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup snapped defensively.

"You know during the fight with the monster," Bubbles said.

Buttercup's scowl turned to a grin, "Yeah, I sure did kick butt didn't I? That stupid monster never knew what hit 'em! I'm sure it didn't see that coming!" She tossed her game aside and flopped down on her pillow, casually gazing at the ceiling.

"You know, neither did we," Blossom replied, wrinkling her brow. "What got into you?"

"Nothing," Buttercup shrugged, "You should know by now that I like to kick butt. Duh."

"Yeah, but the way you rushed to the hotline…that's my job! And you ignored me when I tried to find out who or what we were going to face…" Blossom stated.

Buttercup interrupted her and sat up, "What was the point? You'd find out soon enough anyway, and who said _you _get to answer the hotline all the time? Aren't we supposed to be a team?"

"The way you were fighting was not what I'd call teamwork," Blossom frowned, "You didn't even let me finish with the attack plan!"

"Who cares? It turned out OK didn't it? Besides, it felt like good teamwork to me, I kicked the monster's butt, and you two made sure the people were safe. Why are you making such a fuss over it?" Buttercup asked, getting upset and defensive, "You know you could've joined in, and we could've all still fought the monster."

"Not the way you were flying about," Blossom sighed. "You were so manic. The way you went at it was… well it was rough even by your normal standards. It was scary. If we helped you that would've been dangerous."

Buttercup brushed it off, "Well get used to it. I'm just getting tougher. I'm beyond hardcore, I am a warrior."

"Buttercup, what are you talking about?" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"What?" Buttercup protested, "It's not my fault I'm the toughest fighter there is! I can't help it if I'm tough and fearless and only growing stronger."

Blossom gave a frustrated growl and hissed, "You sure do have an ego today, don't you?" Blossom's face softened, "Look, don't worry, it's OK. I know what this is about…"

Buttercup looked at her wide-eyed, "You do?" then her face hardened, "What on earth do you mean? There's nothing wrong! So I beat up a monster on my own! Big deal! It's not the first time, and it certainly won't be the last."

"It's because you don't have a special power isn't it?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup gaped at them for a moment and then laughed, "You think _that's_ what's bothering me?" 

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged glances and nodded.

"There's nothing bothering me, nothing wrong. So that is definitely not it," Buttercup assured them, it was almost convincing but there was still another factor to consider…

"Then what was all that you yelled after the monster was down?" Blossom folded her arms smugly. "If I recall correctly you mentioned something about a 'special power'."

Buttercup clicked her tongue, "I was merely pointing out that I managed to save the day without a special power. I'm tough enough, strong enough and skilled enough that I don't need one, like you two do!"

Blossom shook her head and Bubbles looked appalled. Blossom glared at her for a moment, "Fine," she huffed, "You know we hardly use our unique powers anymore because we know that it sometimes bothers you that you don't have one yet."

"Oh how very noble of you,' Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I'm touched, really."

"We were only trying to help, but your attitude stinks. Come on Bubbles, why don't we spend our time and energy on someone who appreciates it," Blossom put her nose in the air and turned her back to her raven-haired sister and hovering towards the door. Bubbles just looked at Buttercup curiously and with concern and followed Blossom. Blossom stopped in the doorframe and turned to Buttercup, "Don't bother talking to us until you've toned down that ego of yours."

"You know I would've appreciated the help if it were _necessary_, but nothings wrong, so quit pestering me already!" Buttercup snapped, "Everything's fine! I don't need you."

Blossom narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever Buttercup, whatever." she and Bubbles left, closing the door behind them.

Alone again Buttercup put her knees to her chin and glanced around the room slowly and wide-eyed. "Everything's fine. I don't need you! Everything's fine, everything's fine…" she whispered, shivering.

****

Blossom and Bubbles went downstairs and started to watch some TV, although they hardly paid any attention to what was on. Blossom was breathing loudly through her nose, obviously upset and Bubbles watched her, frowning, "Blossom?"

"Yeah?" 

"Are you mad at Buttercup?"

Blossom paused and took a deep breath, then shook her head, "No, not really. I just don't understand it. We're only trying to help, and what happens? We get shot down!"

"Well," Bubbles sighed, "You know how she gets when faced with confrontation about feelings and stuff."

"I know and it's just so… frustrating!" Blossom muttered, "She didn't need to insult us like that! It's not my fault I have ice breath and you're multilingual. She shouldn't take it out on us! And why is she all weird lately? I never know if she's happy, sad, or angry!"

"Do you think maybe she's scared?" Bubbles asked.

"Of what?"

"I dunno. She _did_ have a nightmare last night," Bubbles shrugged.

Blossom nodded, "Yeah, but you have nightmares a lot, and you seem perfectly normal."

Bubbles opened her mouth to speak but then sighed. After a moment she said quietly, "Yeah, I don't know, I guess you're right."

After working in his lab all day Professor Utonium came upstairs to join his girls, "Oh! Hello girls! How was school?"

"Fine," Blossom replied.

"Homework done?" he asked.

"No homework today!" Bubbles grinned.

He sat down on the couch next to them, "What are you watching?" he asked.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at the screen. There was a commercial on but they weren't paying any attention so they didn't know. "Nothing," Bubbles replied, "We were just talking."

"About what?"

"Buttercup," Blossom said hesitantly.

Professor Utonium shook his head, "What is it this time?" he asked, figuring there was another argument. Typical sibling rivalry, but he was getting tired of it all the same.

Blossom knew what he was thinking so she said, "We didn't have a fight, if that's what you mean."

He nodded, "All right then, what is it?"

"Something seems to be really bothering her, but when we tried to talk to her about it, she just got defensive and mean," Blossom replied.  "She's been acting rather odd too."

"We think it has something to do with the fact we have a special power and she doesn't." Bubbles added.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about it today," Blossom said.

"Oh dear, I see," Professor Utonium sighed wearily, "I'll have a talk with her, where is she?"

"In our room playing video games," Blossom frowned, "But she doesn't seem to be in the talking mood. She was all like, 'Nothing's wrong, everything's fine, leave me alone.' but she's so obviously lying."

The Professor gave his redheaded daughter a wry look, the look he often gave when she was being her typical 'know-it-all' self, "I know, just let me deal with it, OK?"

Blossom nodded. 

"In the meantime, don't worry," he gave them a hug, "things will be fine." He headed upstairs, figuring he'd have to give her one of his typical , "Be patient, you'll get your own special unique power someday" talks that he had given her more than once, although it was the first time in weeks that she mentioned anything about a special power. Whatever the case, he knew how to deal with her. He was a lot like her when he was a child so he pretty well knew what to expect.

Meanwhile upstairs Buttercup sat on the bed, her knees to her chest and her head resting awkwardly on her arms that were folded on her knees. She hardly moved since Blossom and Bubbles left her alone. She just sat there trying to will away the inexplicable lingering fear that haunted her psyche. She wasn't supposed to be afraid. She was the tough, fearless one. "Everything's fine." she reminded herself. It was all in her head, it was all her imagination. No one was after her. There was nothing to be afraid of. 

A knock on the door helped Buttercup snap out of the little trance she put herself in. "Buttercup, can I come in?"

Buttercup grabbed her Game Boy and turned it on, "Yeah, come in Professor," she said.

"Good game?"

"Yeah," Buttercup nodded, starting up a game. 

"I've been having a little chat with your sisters and… well is everything OK?"

 Buttercup shrugged, "Yeah.  I don't know what they're talking about cuz everything's fine.  They're totally overreacting."

"They said you've been acting strange," he said, "and they said you mentioned your lack of a special power."

"What?" Buttercup sneered, playing her game as though she was really into it and had been playing for a while, "They're reading into things too much too!"

"Then why did you bring it up?  I thought we've been through this," the Professor said, "You don't need to have a unique power to be special."

"I know!" Buttercup frowned, "All I said today was that I don't need one."

"Really?" he sounded skeptical.

"I only said that because I agree with you completely.  I don't need a special power to be a good Powerpuff Girl," Buttercup smiled, pressing 'pause' and facing him, wanting to get rid of him and convince him nothing was upsetting her. "Besides, one day I'll get one, right?"

Professor Utonium nodded, "Of course you will.  You just have to be patient.  Just you wait and see, and I'm sure when you do get a special power, whatever that power may be, it'll be great."

Buttercup rolled her eyes.  Not the 'Be patient, you'll get your own special unique power someday' lecture again.  "I know Professor.  Thanks," she said, hoping that would satisfy him.  

Apparently it did, Professor Utonium gave Buttercup a big hug and a pat on the back, "All right then.  Enjoy your game and be sure to come down for supper at six, OK?"  

"Sure," Buttercup smiled.

"Oh and Buttercup," he added, "Try to be nicer to your sisters, they're only trying to help."

"Right, I'm sorry Professor," she bowed her head. 

"It's OK," he replied as he left.

Buttercup threw her game aside again and rested her head on her pillow. 

_Buttercup!_

She sat up quickly and looked around, wide-eyed.  

_Come to me._

She put her hands to her ears and shook her head, then buried her face under her pillow.  It was just her imagination.  It wasn't real.  It wasn't real…everything's fine…

Meanwhile the Professor rejoined Blossom and Bubbles.

"How did it go?" Bubbles asked.

Professor Utonium sighed, "I think she just needed to cool off."

"Is she still… I don't know, upset?" Blossom asked.

The Professor shrugged, "She seems to be feeling better, but we'll see."

The girls nodded.

"Don't worry," the Professor smiled in reassurance, they seemed to be confused, "I'm sure everything's fine."

A/N  Before you guys start calling the Professor OOC by brushing Buttercup's behaviour off as nothing, remember he doesn't know all the details (like that of the nightmares and the fight).  As far as he knows she's just jealous of her sisters and she did a good job of acting like nothing was wrong.  Just thought I'd share that because normally I see the Professor as a father who's overprotective and very active in his daughter's lives and he probably would not be so convinced otherwise.

Thanks are in order!

**Raskolin**** Phoenix: Wow!  I thought you left for good!  (I guess you're just not _writing anymore PPG fics.  I thought it went for reading as well) Anyway, so, so very glad to see you reviewed!  I hope I don't disappoint!  *gee wiz, you're always tired... wait a sec, so am I!!!* LOL        :P_**

**Cmd1: Thanks for the comment!**

**Hairy Gregory: I'm so glad you like!  I personally think I can do better, but then again I tend to be pretty critical of my work.  Keep the reviews comin'!!  Thanks a bunch for the comments and guesses.  I love those kind of reviews!**

**Pilfered Sympathy: Oh I will continue!  Thank you for being a faithful reviewer!**


	3. Seeing Things

**Caeruleus**** Flamma: Thanks!  Spooky is what I'm going for. :D  I actually came up with the idea before I saw Power-noia, so yeah, but I did a little cop-out to fit it in.  As for the fight, Blossom says in the last chapter that it was violent, even by BC's normal standards.  **

**Pilfered Sympathy: **You'll see.

**Raskolin**** Phoenix: I don't know if you're still reading PPG… but I believe you about the tiredness thing, I was just teasing you- no hard feelings.  I don't really like the whole RRB overload thing either.  Good RRB fics are rare.**

**Hairy Gregory: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know BC does get scared and stuff, but perhaps I didn't communicate well, but this is unlike anything they've seen.  Anyway, again I've put in a little cop-out for the inconsistencies with the show.  

**D*A*W*N*A*T*E*L*L*A: **Um, I think you mean Buttercup, not Bubbles.  Anyway, thank you so much for the review!  

OK, a major and (in my opinion) obvious clue in this chapter!  Please R&R!  Hope you like!

****

****

**Chapter Three: Seeing Things**

****

Later that day while the girls were watching TV Professor Utonium handed Buttercup the book she tossed aside earlier that morning. "Buttercup," he said, "Remember to pick up your things. This is the third time this week I saw your comic book lying around. This is your last warning. The next time I see this lying on the floor it's going in the garbage."

"It's not a comic, it's a graphic novel," Buttercup corrected him with a frown. She took the book and stared at it for a moment. It was "Spore" volume 3, her favorite. She growled and tossed it aside. "Spore" landed at the Professor's feet.

"Now Buttercup, what was that for?" the Professor asked, picking it up. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I did," Buttercup said defiantly. This caught the attention of Blossom and Bubbles.

"I don't like your attitude," he frowned, "What's gotten into you? Do you want me to throw this out?"

"Why not? Tear it up. I don't care. I don't like "Spore" anymore," Buttercup said, jumping out of her seat on the couch and floating next to the TV with her arms folded. 

"I thought this was your favorite book," Professor Utonium wrinkled a brow, "If I recall correctly you begged me to get this for you."

"That was then, this is now," Buttercup shrugged.

"Is this how you show respect?" Professor Utonium asked, getting frustrated because Buttercup seemed to be rebelling just to put on a show and get attention. It wasn't the first time. "You don't seem to have any respect for your things. I'm putting this away until you learn to respect your belongings and me."

"I thought you were throwing it in the garbage," Buttercup snorted smugly.

"Buttercup, why are you being such a brat?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom stay out of this," The Professor sighed, closing his eyes.

"You should be thankful he's cutting you some slack," Blossom frowned.

Buttercup glared at them, her eyes shifting between her sisters and the Professor several times before she quietly gasped and her eyes momentarily fixed on the wall directly in front of her. She closed her eyes and shook her head while Blossom and Bubbles turned and strained to see what she was looking at. They saw nothing. Buttercup gritted her teeth, "Don't you get it? I don't like 'Spore'!" she hissed. She floated over to the Professor, "If you won't throw it away, I'll do it for you!" she took a quick glance at the spot on the wall and then tore the book in half, throwing it on the floor.

"Buttercup, go to your room!" Professor Utonium pointed her in the direction; his patience was obviously waning.

"F-fine," Buttercup frowned floating upstairs.

"Man!" Blossom growled, picking up the torn pieces, "What is with that girl?"

"What was she looking at?" Bubbles asked softly.

"Who knows?" Blossom shook her head, "If you ask me she's gone loopy. Either that or she's just being a brat who's craving the spotlight."

"Now Blossom," Professor Utonium sighed, "Let's not start that. I'll deal with her."

"But it's true," Bubbles piped up, "She's been acting strangely lately. I think that's why she's been having more attitude than usual. I think something is wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's subtle, but she really hasn't been herself," Blossom replied.

Meanwhile Buttercup slammed her bedroom door behind her and frowned, taking heavy breaths avoiding a nervous breakdown. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she whispered. She sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands, "What's gotten into me? Am I going crazy?" she demanded, glad to be by herself in the privacy of their room again, despite the fact she was afraid to be alone. It was getting harder and harder to hide the fact that she felt that she was beginning losing her sanity.

For the past few days she had been seeing things in the corner of her eye, causing her to do several double takes, only to find there was nothing there. She had the feeling that she was being watched, and it grew stronger every day. Then she began hearing voices. Softly at first, but that day they were getting to be more frequent and louder and more and more coherent. Normal people do not hear voices. Normal people don't start seeing things. While fighting with the Professor she saw something again, only it wasn't merely in the corner of her eye. For the first time she was able to look right at it. She didn't know what it was and it didn't disappear until she closed her eyes and looked away. It didn't seem to have any particular form, just a bizarre shadow like…thing. She didn't know what it was. It was driving her crazy.

She didn't know why "Spore" all of a sudden frightened her and reminded her of her tormentor who was surely a figment of her imagination. She didn't know why she felt an urgent need to prove herself. To prove that she didn't need a special power. She didn't have a special power. She used to desire one. She used to wish for a special power every night. For a time her desire for a special power burned so deep it for a while secretly consumed her. For a while she was secretly obsessed with getting one. But then her need for a power ceased, she realized she didn't need one to be special, and being the best and toughest fighter certainly made up for it. She lost the drive and the desire, so why did she have such a need to prove herself all of a sudden. She didn't even want one anymore. It didn't make sense. 

_Buttercup.___

She quickly looked up and looked around her room. Nothing.

_Time is almost up. Come to me._

"Go away," she hissed, putting her hands to her ears.

_You can come willingly, or by force. The choice is yours. You have three days._

Buttercup closed her eyes and shook her head with a frustrated cry. What was the voice talking about?! 

"Buttercup!"

"Go away and leave me alone!" Buttercup cried, startled by how real the voice sounded. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped, startled. She quickly got away and jumped into fighting position only to look to see the Professor. She sighed with relief and despair at the sight of him. She flew into his arms, unable to hide her anxiety anymore, as much as she wanted to. "Professor, you startled me."

"Buttercup, what's going on?" he demanded, holding her tightly and lovingly in his arms. She was shaking. "Are you OK? Is someone here?"

"No," Buttercup replied. "No there is not. You just startled me."

"I see," he nodded, although he knew that while she was capable of being frightened now and then, she wasn't one to startle easily or without reason. 

"Don't startle me like that," she frowned, growing defensive again. "You could've knocked!"

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting down on the bed and placing her on his lap.

"Nothing," Buttercup replied.

"Your sisters are becoming concerned," he said.

"Why?" Buttercup asked. "What do they have to be concerned about? Everything's fine, remember?"

"They say you haven't been yourself, and I'm beginning to agree with them. What are you afraid of?" he asked, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. For a moment after he came in she looked terrified.

Buttercup seemed offended by that question, "Nothing! I'm the fearless one! I'm not afraid of anything! I don't get scared!"

He looked at her sceptically, "Now it's perfectly all right to be afraid once in a while. You know that, and I happen to know that you do get scared, maybe not very often, but you're more than capable. It's what makes us human."

"It's what makes us weak," Buttercup snorted.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Professor Utonium asked, "Because I get scared."

Buttercup didn't say anything for a long time until she said, "I'm not afraid. There's nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I've been a jerk lately. It's not cuz I'm scared."

"You sure?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Yes."

"Then what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," Buttercup replied, "I'm just… I don't know. I guess maybe I am kinda upset about not having a special power, but it's no big deal. I'll get over it. Like you said, I just have to be patient, right?" She wasn't entirely truthful, but it was they answer they had been expecting lately. Maybe it was true. Maybe deep down she still wished she had one. She shook her head, she didn't need any stupid special power dammit! "I don't mean to be weird. I'll try to behave from now on," Buttercup added. "And I'll try harder to show more respect to my things and you, and my sisters."

"I know you will," he kissed the top of her head, "We're just starting to get concerned."

"Thanks, but it's not necessary," Buttercup smiled.

"All right," Professor Utonium nodded, "And you're forgiven for that little display of rebellion of yours. So you don't have to stay here, are you coming down?"

"Um…" she looked around their room and shivered, "Yeah, in a minute."

"OK," he nodded, putting her down on the bed, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure," she said. He gave a strange look and left her alone. She looked around and took a deep breath, "Whoever you are, whatever you are, leave me alone or else I'll… just go away." She left her room ignoring the low distorted laughter that rang through her ears.

****

The rest of the evening Buttercup was unusually quiet. Everyone, while concerned, figured maybe it was because she was embarrassed because of her strange display and her odd behaviour. She hardly said anything until the Professor announced it was bedtime. "Do we have to?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I actually let you three stay up longer than usual."

"Hmph," Buttercup frowned, "Mitch Mitchellson doesn't have to go to bed this early. It's ridiculous."

"Good for him," he replied dryly, "Buttercup, I don't want to get into this tonight. I'm tired of arguing about bedtime. When you're older, I'll let you stay up later, OK? But right now, don't count on it."

"But… I don't want to go to bed, I'm not sleepy!" she frowned.

"Then lie in bed until you are," Professor Utonium sighed, "Go on now, get ready."

Grudgingly Buttercup followed her sisters into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Buttercup rinsed her mouth and when she looked up in the mirror, she gasped, backing up into the wall. "What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh…" Buttercup muttered, "I thought I saw something." she said, which was true because for a moment she did. For a brief instant when she looked in the mirror, her reflection was weird, like she was shrouded in shadows while her sister's reflections looked normal. "A spider I think, but it was just a speck of…uh… dirt?"

"Where?" Blossom asked looking around.

"I must've imagined it," Buttercup gave a nervous laugh.

"Buttercup you're getting weirder and weirder lately," Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me," Buttercup huffed, she floated out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, snuggling into bed with a frown. Blossom and Bubbles followed, but Blossom stopped and put her hands on her hips when she saw where her raven-haired sister was resting her head.

"Buttercup, scoot over, you're in my spot."

"Hmph," Buttercup muttered, "I don't see why you always get to sleep in the middle you know."

"But it's my spot," Blossom rolled her eyes, "See the blanket is pink, it means it's my spot!"

"Professor," Buttercup frowned, "Why must everything be colour-coded? Don't you think it's kinda corny and we've grown out of it?"

"Oh fine!" Blossom hissed, "If you insist, have the middle! What's the big deal anyway?"

"Uh, you hog the covers," Buttercup shrugged, making up an excuse that would cover up the fact she somehow felt like she'd be safer in the middle.

"I do not!" Blossom snapped.

"Girls!" Professor Utonium intervened; he gave Buttercup a quizzical look, "Will you stop? Quit arguing about something so trivial. Good night." he gave them each a kiss, but he was obviously getting irritated. "I love you girls and I'll see you in the morning." 

"Uh, Professor?" Bubbles whispered.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'll leave the hall light on," he sighed.

Blossom and Bubbles turned to Buttercup once the Professor was gone, "OK Buttercup, fess up," Blossom said, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Buttercup frowned.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Blossom asked. "First there's the weird manic way you fought that monster and the odd thing you said after, you're acting paranoid and…"

"I am not!" Buttercup lied.

"Are you afraid of getting another nightmare?" Bubbles asked.

"No!" Buttercup hissed then she stopped, "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"The last three nights you've been waking me up," Blossom sighed, toning down her frustration. "I haven't said anything before, knowing you'd get embarrassed, but we're worried about you."

Buttercup sighed, "Well, thanks, but… it's no big deal."

"What worries me is that we can't wake you up at night," Blossom replied, "You get into such a state that I've never seen you in before. It's like the time Him invaded our dreams, but… worse."

"How would you know?" Buttercup demanded. "We were all asleep at the time."

"I know. And look, I didn't want to say anything or let on, but last night, when I couldn't wake you I… well I tried to enter your dream, but I couldn't, and that worries me. There was this bizarre barrier or something," Blossom confessed. "I couldn't break through no matter how hard I tried. It… well it frightened me." Bubbles looked at Blossom surprised as did Buttercup, but her expression quickly turned to a scowl.

"Wait a sec, you tried to get into my dream?!" Buttercup snapped, "How dare you! My dreams are private! Dreams are private! Remember, that's why we don't do that unless it's necessary!"

"I felt it was necessary," Blossom replied, "It's not like you to get nightmares. Certainly not three nights in a row. You are definitely not the type to get paranoid like you have been. I'm beginning to wonder if it's something more than your anxiety over a lack of a special power. Your nightmares seem to affect you when you're awake, it's subtle, but we can see it, and that is not normal. That's what really worries me."

"Oh quit being such a busybody!" Buttercup folded her arms. "Every thing is fine, all right?"

"If you say so," Blossom frowned, "I'm frankly getting tired of your attitude. We're only trying to help."

"Well don't OK. There's nothing you can do," Buttercup said. 

"So you admit there's something?" Blossom asked.

"Quit reading into things," Buttercup hissed through her teeth. "Good night!" She rolled over, away from Blossom and facing Bubbles who looked at her worriedly.

"Whatever it is," Bubbles said gently, "we're here for you."

"Don't you start," Buttercup frowned, closing her eyes and pretending to fall asleep. Once she was sure her sisters had dozed off, Buttercup opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw strange shadows, but she ignored them, eventually hiding under the covers. "It's all just my imagination," she told herself over and over, until sleep finally took over.


	4. In Dreams

A/N More clues! More clues! Yayness! My goal for this chapter... well, I hope it's scary, and I hope it answers some of your questions, but even more so, I hope it makes you wonder even more. Guesses are fun! Wheee!

****

Chapter Four: In Dreams

__

Buttercup!

She was surrounded by pitch blackness, although she herself was illuminated by a source less light. She could see herself clearly, but could see nothing around her. She turned her head to the sound of the voice.

__

Buttercup, come to me!

It was coming from all around. She twirled around trying to see the source of the voice, but it was coming from everywhere- was it inside her head. 

A hot, flickering orange glow slowly lit up the room, she could tell she was in some sort of cavern, surrounded by little black featureless imps, snarling and growling at her while making tormented screeching noises that sounded painful, raspy and hoarse. Some were holding whips, some with long spears or swords, all had sharp claws and the only definite feature were their glowing red eyes, and the dark metal bands on their wrists. Buttercup looked away, they looked too familiar, and seeing them made her heart sink. They were the shadows she had been seeing out of the corner of her eye, but there was another reason why they were so familiar, but she couldn't quite remember why, but regardless, they gave her such a sense of doom.

Suddenly in the distance she could see him, for the first time. But she knew who he was. Her tormentor. He slowly approached her, a demon, his face was a dark purplish red, much like the colour of dried blood, the horns protruding from his head were black and the spidery fingers on his hands had long, sharp, black, talon-like claws. His eyes were empty and cold, and they pierced right into her very being. She cowered in fear, backing up away from him.

__

Come to me. Your payment is almost due.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, trying to will herself to remain calm and be the brave little girl she was known to be, "I don't know what you're talking about! Payment for what?" she clenched her fists and although terrified, prepared to fight. 

__

You know. Stop trying to deny it. That little ability of yours did not come on it's own. Remember? Come to me.

Buttercup closed her eyes and tried to ignore the voice, and tried desperately to wake up. It was just a dream it had to be. "Whatever it is you're talking about, I don't want it."

__

Oh but you do.

"I've never used it!" she cried.

__

But you have.

"I-I don't need it, OK? You can take it back for all I care!"

He laughed, the very sound of his laughter rang though her ears, and although smooth and deep, it hurt Buttercup's eardrums like nails on a blackboard. _Things don't work like that around here my dear. And you do need it. You're pathetic. You're useless. You aren't like your sisters. Even Bubbles has grown and matured. In many ways she has surpassed you in strength and certainly in abilities. You're stupid, you're worthless. No one cares about you, no one likes you. You can never amount to anything. You can deny it, and hide it all you want, but it all comes down to this: you _need _me._

"No!" Buttercup screamed, putting her hands to her ears, backing up a step, "Shut up!"

__

Come to me Buttercup. There's no use fighting. Time is up. You belong to me now.

"You said I have three days!" Buttercup snapped.

He laughed. _Three days before you join my army forever. _He motioned to the imps that surrounded them. _They were once like you, selfish, ignorant fools who needed my help to be special. Three days, _he chuckled,_ You think I care about that? Those days are a leniency in which you don't deserve. Be grateful. I own you! In three days it will be official, that's all it is. You are mine, and you can come to me now, or wait and suffer. The choice is yours. But remember three days is nothing compared to eternity. For now my pet, I want to play._

Shaking her head Buttercup turned around and ran. She had tried to fly away once, but it was useless. In this dimension, her own personal hell, she couldn't use her powers- they only worked against her. But it was just a dream. It was only a dream. It wasn't real. "You aren't real! You're a figment of my imagination. This is only a dream!" she hissed as she tried to run away, but in vain. He only reappeared in front of her and she had to turn around, only to see him effortlessly appear before her while his army of demonic creatures slithered closer, their anguished and gleeful cries growing more antsy and excited.

__

You keep telling yourself that. Before long you'll see. Why don't you just give in and accept your fate?

Buttercup stopped running. She shook her head, sobbing. "But…" she said in a small, meek, defeated voice, "I never agreed to this." 

He looked at her, staring right through her and then the next thing she knew he was in front of her, towering over her like a giant menacing black shadow, _Oh I don't know about that. You are the one who said you'd do anything for a cool power like your sisters have. You said you would do _anything. _You know what Buttercup? You are pathetic. You are worthless. You should be thankful that I helped you. You should be glad that I gave you the time of day. I could've made you great, and yet you denied me. _

Trembling Buttercup's knees bucked and she fell to her knees. He crouched down almost to her level and leaned in close so she could feel his hot breath as he spoke, his tone was always eerily confident and menacing. _Be thankful. Do you know what I do to those who dare deny my gifts? Do you wish to find out? _She shook her head, her eyes filled with tears, while his imps shrieked with fear. _I've given you a year Buttercup. I've given you a year to repay me but you, being the foolish girl you are, failed to even find out what I wanted in return . In fact you blatantly ignored me and the deal we made, you disregarded how serious this is, turning it into a silly game. Therefore you failed to repay me, and in three days you _will_ suffer the consequences. I should've known a weak, pathetic and silly little girl such as yourself could never amount to anything. Someone as vain and selfish as you would never be grateful for all I have done. Without my help you are nothing._

"Leave me alone!" Buttercup raised her voice, amazed at how she was acting like a baby. She could handle him. She was Buttercup, the tough one and he wasn't real. She defeated monsters and villains bigger and scarier than he was. So why was she cowering like a baby. She wasn't going to take this! She jumped back to her feet and screamed, "We never agreed to this! I only denied you and your stupid gift because I don't need it I can get by with my own strength!! I don't need you! I never said I'd give you anything in return, nor did you ask!"

__

Fool. 

"What?"

__

I said you are a fool. I asked you if you would do anything, and you said yes.

"I said nothing!"

__

I feed off of people's deepest desires, I read your mind. I was attracted to that burning desire of yours. You summoned me through that desire. Remember? You did agree, you heard my voice and you agreed. He snorted, _You should know by now that the likes of me always require something in return. You pathetic, worthless nobody. I will take what I will. You my pet are mine. _

"Well, I take it back!" Buttercup hissed, "I take it all back!" She lunged at him but he took a step back and calmly held his hand out then made a fist. Suddenly Buttercup couldn't breathe. She felt pressure on her neck, she was choking. The tighter his fist, the harder it was for her to breathe.

__

I already told you it doesn't work that way. You fail to listen. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson.

"Well then fine!" Buttercup gasped, "What do I have to do to prevent this fate. What is it you want?"

He released his grip and replied, _It's too late for that. What I would've asked for would've been doable, but you made things hard on yourself. I've made my choice and I want you. You can be useful to me, as pathetic as you are._

Buttercup shook her head, "Please? There's got to be another way! I don't remember ever making this deal! It's not fair!"

__

Fair? You want fair? he laughed, _How foolish you are, you should know things don't work that way here! And you remember, you just don't realize it. Three days until you're mine completely. For now, I can only play._

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, looking at the pathetic demons surrounding them, crouched low, black, mangy demons, all looking hungry for a little meat. Thirsty for blood. The ones with whips struck the rocky ground menacingly, the ones with spears poked at the air, hissing and screeching. She did everything in her power to find her courage. 

"No!" she hissed, not wanting to take it anymore. She raised her fists and charged. He clenched his fist again, a gleam of rage in his eyes for such insubordination and she felt the tightening sensation on her throat. She put her hands to her neck and tried to breathe, but it was useless. However this did not yield her burning desire to reach him; she was relentless. She reached him and threw her fist back to punch him, but he clenched his grip tighter until she fell to her knees. He released his grip again, and bent down to her level:

__

Don't you get it by now? You have no power over me. All your pathetic attempts are useless. I own you. You are mine and I hate you! He waved his hand in front of her face and she suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time. She gasped for breath, still feeling the pressure around her neck even though he had released her from that.

"No!" she cried.

He pointed to one of his imps. This one was larger and had slightly more distinguishable features and held a fancier spear than the others. It laughed and slithered up behind her and thrust it's spear into her back, the tip coming out just above her heart. She clenched her teeth holding in her screams until she could bear it no longer. She let out a pained shriek as it lifted her from the ground. _Not so tough now are we? _He motioned the demon to let her go and it did so by flicking her off it's spear, tossing her aside.

Buttercup gasped, "No please!" she put her hand to her heart, trying to stop the bleeding, struggling to breathe. Her tormentor approached her and laughed, an eerie, confident, menacing laugh. 

__

Just give up! he grinned.

Buttercup closed her eyes, "No!" she hissed.

He snorted, _Time to play._ He motioned to the imps who jumped around manically striking their whips and raising their spears. The one who seemed to be in charge of the others raised his spear and suddenly the demons with whips came at her and their whips caught fire and the began beating her, with no rhyme or reason. Buttercup tried desperately in vain to fend them off. She screamed as each fiery whip made contact. She fought hard to get free, but every time she saw an opening, more demons came and blocked her exit with their spears. 

"Stop!" she shrieked.

Suddenly her tormentor grinned and motioned his minions to stop. They hissed and backed off while his head minion grabbed her and tossed her at her tormentors feet. 

__

Had enough?

Buttercup looked down and cried, she struggled to steady herself, putting her hand to her heart, trying to stop the bleeding that was still seeping from her chest. Interesting enough it was the only wound physically on her. The gashes all over her body caused by the whips faded as quickly as they appeared but she could still feel them as though they were there. Angrily he knelt beside her.

__

Answer me! he screamed.

"No more," Buttercup sobbed, unable to speak higher than a whisper; her screams cost her her voice, "Please!"

__

Very well, for now. This is just a taste. He grabbed her, his claw gripping the open wound on her chest. _See you in three days._ he said with an overconfident grin before tossing her aside as everything went black. 

*****

Buttercup woke up with a gasp. She took quick shallow breaths as she sat up and looked around. She was safe in her bed. She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest. She clutched her gown just above her heart and winced. Blossom and Bubbles were both awake, watching her, Bubbles was at the door. Blossom threw her arms around her, "Oh thank goodness!" Blossom gasped, "We were so worried you wouldn't wake up at all this time. Bubbles was just going to get the Professor."

Bubbles flew up to her and gave her a hug, "Are you OK?"

Buttercup winced, all her muscles ached, like they had been savagely torn apart, "What are you talking about?" she was shocked by the sound of her voice. They all were. Her voice was so low and raspy. Buttercup coughed, clearing her throat.

"You woke us up again," Blossom explained, "You were tossing and turning like you were last night, but this time it was so… I can't describe it. And then you seemed to be having an asthma attack or something, but you don't even have asthma! And then you muttered something and you became eerily still. All the while we've been trying to wake you up. What have you been dreaming about to get you so hysterical?"

Buttercup closed her eyes, it was still painful to breathe, she still felt as though she was being stabbed in the chest. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember any details, just feelings of pain, fear, utter despair and hopelessness. What did she dream? "I don't know…" Buttercup whispered, her voice shaky. "I don't remember."

"You've never had a nightmare this bad," Blossom said. "I don't think Bubbles has either. No one has. Something's definitely wrong. I don't have a doubt in my mind."

"You're just imagining things," Buttercup shook her head, "There's nothing wrong." But even as she said it, Buttercup knew she was being stupid. She still had some doubts, maybe it wasn't real, maybe she was just plain going crazy, which would provide good reason for her wanting to keep silent, but she was becoming certain that that wasn't the case. It felt too real. But for some reason, perhaps pride, she felt just as afraid of admitting that something was wrong as she was of the voices in her head. "So what if I have a few nightmares? There just nightmares, it's no big deal."

"Buttercup, look at how they're affecting you!" Bubbles said, her hands to her mouth in worry, "You should see yourself right now!"

"I think we should tell the Professor about this," Blossom said, putting her hand on her back.

"No, please!" Buttercup insisted, wincing slightly. Blossom's touch hurt her skin, "Don't tell him. I don't want him to worry. I don't want anyone to make a big fuss over this. So I'm having a few nightmares, I can handle it."

"That doesn't matter, this is just too weird," Blossom shook her head. "There's too many factors to consider. It's freaking me out."

"Me too," Bubbles agreed.

"Three days," Buttercup said.

"What?"

"If I'm still having these nightmares in three days, then by all means, tell him, but please let me try to handle this on my own?" Buttercup begged.

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged worried glances, "All right, fine," Blossom said, "But if you wake us up in your sleep and you're in the state we saw you in tonight, just before you woke up, or worse, we're telling him. You have no idea just how much you frightened us."

"Deal. I'm sorry that I worried you, but I'm fine," Buttercup replied, her voice was still hoarse, but it was sounding better, and her muscles were slowly beginning to feel better, or at least the pain was tolerable. She coughed, "I think I need a drink of water." She floated out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"I think we should tell him anyway," Bubbles whispered. 

"You didn't even have to say anything, I plan to," Blossom nodded.

Meanwhile Buttercup shut the bathroom door and let out a sob, clutching her chest, she couldn't hide the pain she was feeling any longer. She looked in the mirror and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She was covered in blood, there was a pool of blood on the floor and her skin was ghastly greyish white. Buttercup quickly put her hand to her chest, covering the wound as it seeped through her nightgown. Blood oozed through her fingers running down her arm. Buttercup felt sick and dizzy at the sight and realized that she was in such shock she no longer could produce sound. 

She closed her eyes and leaned over the toilet and threw up for a few minutes, wondering why her sisters didn't say anything about the blood. When she was through she opened her eyes again only to find the bathroom clean, her gown was clean. There was no pool of blood on the floor. She sat on the floor in the corner, still in great pain, she looked down at where the blood came from in her hallucination and saw a raw, red mark, it was bleeding very slightly. She ran her hand over the mark and felt something sharp in the centre of the wound. She picked at it a bit and pulled out what looked like the tip of a black claw. A brief memory flashed through her brain, as it happened she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her chest. The pain faded as fast as it came. 

"What's wrong with me?" She cried.

**Sarah: **ROTFL :D I enjoyed your review. Fun and random! Two of my favourite things. I like spooky too! (*twirls on swivel chair* Yay spookiness! Wheee!)

**Hairy Gregory: **Well as you can see, it's not Him, but (slight spoiler alert!) he will play an important part in the story. And as you read, her denial is in vain, so you're right about that one. As for the paranoid thing, no, you certainly can't blame her! If it were me, I'd be in the loony bin for sure!

**Pilfered Sympathy: **What you talkin' about Willis? (sorry... but hey, how's that for 'tude?)

**Spiritual Tao: **Hey, I hear voices in my head all the time. (OK., not really *shifty eyes*) Hope this chapter answered some of your questions...(and left you asking more- heehee!) Creepy is cool!


	5. Definately Losing It

A/N Sorry it's been a while for updating.  Enjoy!

****

**Chapter Five: Definitely Losing It**

****

The next morning Bubbles woke up to find Buttercup fast asleep, she was sleeping somewhat peacefully in comparison to earlier that night, although she was still restless. She looked pained, her pillow was tear-stained and her eyes were caked with moist and dry tears. Bubbles gently put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder. 

Bubbles never felt so scared before last night. Buttercup took a good twenty minutes to get herself a drink of water, and when she and Blossom went to check on her, they could hear her crying. "Can't you guys leave me alone for one minute?" she demanded angrily once they finally knocked on the bathroom door. 

"We're worried about you," Blossom had said as Buttercup opened the door in a frenzy.

Buttercup twitched, shaking her head, "Don't bother. I'm not worth the fuss." Buttercup scratched at her chest with a bizarre, frightened yet determined look on her face and floated to bed, she was shaking, clutching something in her hand. She had a look that warned them not to press her any further. 

Bubbles sat next to her sleeping sister and thought about what she had said to them, "I can't help but worry," she whispered, telling Buttercup what she wanted to tell her last night but couldn't bring herself to say, "You're worth so much to me. It frightens me to see you like this sis. You're supposed to be the brave one. I look up to you for that, I admire your determination to face your fears head on, and seeing you so scared… I tried to see what you were dreaming last night myself, and I… I couldn't. I couldn't break through the barriers. I never felt so helpless."

Bubbles felt Buttercup stir slightly. Bubbles backed off watching her. Buttercup opened her eyes and coughed once, shivering. She rubbed her eyes and scratched at her chest, wincing slightly.

"Good morning Buttercup," Bubbles smiled, trying not to show Buttercup her worry.

"Yeah," Buttercup sounded hoarse and she shivered, "Is it just me or is it cold in here?"

Bubbles shrugged, "It's comfortable enough to me, so it must just be you." Buttercup glared at her, uneasily Bubbles shrugged, "Or um, it could be me. Maybe it's colder in here than usual." Buttercup nodded, she reached into her pillowcase and pulled something out from under it. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Buttercup replied hastily, glancing around the room, a timid yet angry look was on her face.

Bubbles nodded slowly, "Um, OK."

Professor Utonium knocked on the door, "Girls, time to get ready for school." he peeked in the room, taking a second glance at Buttercup before saying, "Oh good you're up." Blossom floated behind him, she nodded once to Bubbles. "Well then, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Buttercup didn't notice the conspiring exchange of glances between her sisters, she instead was noticing her reflection. Her reflection was shrouded in shadows, blood was oozing from her chest. . She looked down at herself to find that her reflection was false. There was no blood. She scratched at the spot before turning to Bubbles, "I'm going to change in the bathroom."

Bubbles nodded while Buttercup grabbed her clothes and floated out of the room. Buttercup took off her night gown and scratched at the gauze on her chest, covering the mark. When she pulled the claw out the night before it had started to bleed, but to her relief not enough for it to soak through. She took the gauze off and cleaned the mark with cold water. It had stopped bleeding at least. She shook as she gently ran her fingers over the wound, where did it come from? It took a lot to make them bleed. A lot. 

She strained to remember what happened as she put on her green sweater. She was feeling very cold. There was no monster with claws like the one she found. If it came from a monster they fought she would've discovered it before last night. She then tried to remember exactly what she dreamt, nothing, just despair, doom and hopelessness. She felt the stabbing pain again, she doubled over, gritting her teeth, waiting for the intensity to pass. The pain left her and she relaxed, joining her family for breakfast.

Everyone was quiet that morning. Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor watched Buttercup more closely as she slowly ate her cereal. Buttercup closed her eyes, she was seeing things again. She shivered and looked at her family who tried to glance away, but she noticed their stares.

_Look at them. Look at how they stare. They think you're crazy. They don't care. _

"Shut up," Buttercup whispered, not realizing she was speaking out loud.

_They don't care about you, you worthless, foolish little girl. _

Buttercup put her hands to her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair, putting her head down.

_Come to me._

The voice changed from menacing to soothing, but it was eerie and haunting. She didn't know what to make of the voice, one minute it frightened her, threatened her, deceived her, the next it would try and tempt her and even comfort her.

"No!" Buttercup hissed under her breath. She was losing it, she had to be.

"What?" Professor Utonium asked.

Buttercup jumped, "Nothing." She took a bite of cereal but quickly spit it out. It tasted like blood. She looked in her bowl; her cereal was covered in blood. She closed her eyes. _Not real, not real!_ She thought. She opened them again to find her cereal back to normal, but her appetite was ruined so she shoved her bowl away. She wasn't completely aware of how strange she looked, she tried to act like her typical self, but under the scrutinizing eyes of her family, they noticed. 

"Is everything… OK?" the Professor asked.

Buttercup didn't reply, her ears were ringing, she couldn't hear him. She heard the voice instead whispering inaudibly. It's whispers were almost constant now, sometimes echoing in the distance, sometimes clear as day as though the speaker, whoever, whatever it was, was right there next to her.

"Buttercup?"

She refrained from responding, she couldn't tell who was speaking. It didn't sound like the voice, but it didn't sound like the Professor either. 

"Buttercup?"

She looked up at the Professor, deciding it must've been him talking, "Yeah, what?"

"Are you OK?"

"Fine," Buttercup shrugged, she scratched at the wound on her chest. Her ears were ringing, that was why things were sounding strange. She put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes for a moment. The ringing stopped.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "We're worried about you."

_He's lying. He doesn't care about you. You're not worth the worry._

"No you're not," Buttercup snapped.

"Yes we are," Blossom said, "You really haven't been yourself."

"Well, at least you're yourself. Just as nosy as ever!" Buttercup frowned.

"Buttercup, enough of your attitude," Professor Utonium sighed. "Please."

Bubbles watched Buttercup in silence. She closed her eyes in sorrow, wondering, worrying about what was happening to her sister. Bubbles could see the fear in Buttercup's eyes, probably more so than Blossom and the Professor. Bubbles after all was afraid of a lot of things. Bubbles found herself wishing that Buttercup would tease her about it. She realized it had been a few days since she was teased by Buttercup, like, _really_ teased. Even though it sometimes hurt her feelings, deep down Bubbles secretly liked getting teased; it only made her stronger. She could see how her confidence and her strength and abilities had improved despite her fears, and she realized that it was Buttercup who helped her work her way through them. She and Buttercup had an unspoken agreement, when Bubbles was afraid, while Blossom and the Professor would baby her, Buttercup through her teasing would always force her to overcome them. But seeing the fear in Buttercup's eyes, and even more so, seeing her try desperately to hide it bothered Bubbles greatly.

Bubbles sank in her chair, trying to drown out the little argument Buttercup and the Professor were having. She glanced at Blossom for a moment who shook her head and shrugged. 

"Honey, why can't you tell us what is going on with you?" the Professor asked Buttercup, exasperated.

"Nothing all right?!" Buttercup snapped, jumping out of her chair and hovering angrily over them.

_They don't care about you. But I, I can make you great. Come to me my pet. Come to me now._

"Please Buttercup, we're worried about you," the Professor sighed, looking at her with pleading eyes.

_He lies. Come to me now, or suffer._

Buttercup put her hands to her ears, "Leave me alone!" she snarled. Everyone was taken aback, not by her words, but her voice. Her voice for a moment was not her own. It was deep and raspy, filled with rage and agony. The Professor narrowed his eyes with distant recognition. 

"Please," he held out his hand, taking hers.

_He doesn't care about you.__ You're worthless. To him, to your sisters, to society. You are nothing without me. Come to me._

Buttercup winced, a sharp pain shot through her back and out her chest and back again. She glared at the Professor and pulled back, "Leave me alone! Don't you get it? I hate you! I don't need you! I hate you!" she flew off, her hands pressed against her ears shaking her head. The voice echoed through her brain, it seemed to come from everywhere, shadows were all around her. They were no longer hiding in her peripheral vision, they were everywhere.

Screaming inwardly Buttercup flew out the door and begged the voices to stop, tried desperately to will the ghastly shadows to go away, to tell herself it wasn't real. She took the claw out of her pocket, the claw that shouldn't exist anywhere but in her own psyche, she needed to find answers, but had no idea where to start looking. 

A/N thanks for the reviews people!

**Ud**** the Imp: Thanks for the guess, but I'm not telling you if you're right or not.  Hope you like this!**

**Hairy Gregory: Not much to say, but thanks for the faithful reviewing-ness.  Ciao fer now!**

**Pilfered Sympathy: Yay for another review! **


End file.
